onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Meganoide
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pandawoman page. Gold Roger Roger's real name was revealed by Kureha in chapter 154. You wrote something that wasn't mentioned yet. Tipota 12:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Epithet Your edits make no sense you link the Wapol's name to "Blik Wapol", the page doesn't exist. Also the translation for their epithets and names already exist if you believe that there is a mistake with that, open a discussion on the character's talk page before you do any change. Tipota 23:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Man You seem to have an abiding interest in keeping this place grammatically correct. Thank you. I do the same. Big Willie Styles 02:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't paying attention when I undid it. SeaTerror 05:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your INput Hello there, I wonder if you would like to comment on a forum post I made. =D Munchable901 15:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 13:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Coun**l of Kings Did you look up counsel & council before you moved the "Council of Kings" page? *'Counsel': #The exchange of opinions and advice; consultation #Advice or guidance so given #A lawyer, as in Queen's Counsel (QC) *'Council': #Discussion or deliberation #A committee that leads or governs (e.g. city council, student council) :Kaizoku-Hime 22:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't the one who moved it. Somebody else did. But we need Mugiwara Franky to fix the edit history stuff now. SeaTerror 22:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You didn't move it but you did redirect the page to the wrong page. I don't remember who moved it. SeaTerror 15:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New wikkii site The site is supposed to be the alternate site created in light of Wikia's forced skin change as explained here. The new site has some slight bugs due to it being relatively new but they can be fixed in timed. The main advantage mostly however is that the community contributing to the site is in complete control of how it will be presented. In other words, instead of a major hosting site deciding things such as forcing a new look or adding new feature without consensus from the community actually contributing, we can discuss things on how an encyclopedic site can look like. You and anyone else are welcome to join.Mugiwara Franky 20:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistencies Vote Not sure if you've seen this yet but thought you might be interested. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup#Vote SeaTerror 16:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu Look here Forum:Literary Technique pages: restore I was going to link you there. Can you please vote? SeaTerror 15:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Common ! Hey bud : I was wondering what Pell and Saul have in common : can u answer me ! If it is about spiritual similarity : I think it's their sacrifice : If the similarity is something sarcastic : I still dont know ! : Awesome thought ( From ur side ! ) ........... are u interested in making signs ( just asking ! ) : Oh ! I mean custom signatures ! re: Maybe Stupid Hrmmmm... I don't remember posting anything on here, so it's probably someone else. Why did you think it was me? The sig maybe? If so, it may have been LuffyPirateKing since he used to have a sig very similar to mine until recently. If not, uh, I guess try looking at your talk page history? 22:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Reversion Hi Mego , can u revert the File:Bomu Bomu no Mi.jpg to the manga version , I'm unable to do it , thanks ! : thanks , but why do u dislike both of 'em ? Fisherman trivia: Hey, I undid ur edit on the fisherman page's trivia section because that's not supposed to be on trivia and instead it should be "on the page" ... : ...and I'm telling this on ur talk page because the summary I gave never showed up on the activity page (so strange ) ! Re:Polls I dont know how to do it myself , but I've asked someone I know from the community central .... Let's just wait .. : .. but what ? If you gimme an example of where such a situation has araised , I think I can solve it with someother techniques depending upon the satiation :) ::I may have an idea : Use these as I've done on my userpage : :::* :::* :::* Poll idea Name of poll First selection Second selection etc. Change 'width:blah' to the width you want, and the poll will be that width. : Does it work ? ... I've tested it myself ! :) I think it's working fine ; check the bottom of this page :User:Roranoa zoro/Sandbox 3-- : It works fine enough ; it's in 1000px and you can see the diff ; please recheck the page link ; :: I've done it :) So fast? Hey,you are editing at an abnormal rate..are you using a bot? : But where do you find the pages? :: How's my edit speed? ::: I was running a bot and stopped it just now:) IP's talk Seriously stop editing IP's talk,they might be variable,and they may not recieve any message:) Oh! I never looked at what you had typed:) You are doing it wrong. Quit editing talk page comments and user pages. They are not yours to edit. SeaTerror 18:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I want you to stop editing other people's talk page comments and user pages. You can edit the articles all you want. For instance I don't call Ryuuma Ryuma so I wouldn't want it to look like I said that. SeaTerror 19:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You are doing wrong by editing comments and making them say stuff they never said. SeaTerror 19:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Again, they are not yours to edit. Quit editing them. SeaTerror 19:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't care. STOP EDITING COMMENTS THAT ARE NOT YOURS. The people did NOT say what you are making them say. SeaTerror 13:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Wrong. You post comments where the proper discussion is. SeaTerror 18:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation Hey, how are you? I'd love it if you participated in the new forum discussion concerning Top 10 Lists. Tuckyd 23:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ultime modifiche Ciao! senti non penso valga la pena iniziare una guerra con SeaTerror... certe volte non riesco a capire le sue ragioni. Se non vi mettete d'accordo lascia perdere, tanto non succede niente se non cambi quei links. Altrimenti potresti essere richiamato da qualche amministratore insieme a lui, non è la prima volta che causa questi problemi. 11:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Si certo non pensavo che potesse succedere chissà che cosa... era solo che altri trovano seccanti queste dispute inutili. Prova a parlagli nella pagina di discussione e vedi che ti dice, ma di solito tutte le volte che provo a chiedergli qualcosa risponde con un secco no senza sentire molte ragione, diciamo che ha la testa dura... 12:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Please stop editing user pages While I thank you for editing the "u" away from our pages, editing other people's personal user pages is not allowed. Please stop. Yatanogarasu 21:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :This is a matter of invasion of privacy, not just appearance of an article. Yatanogarasu 22:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it's pointless to edit that part, as that represents the first edit that the user ever made, and you don't want to change the record. Also, editing messages other people wrote without their permission is not right. Yatanogarasu 22:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Even the links are part of a message, and should not be edited without permission. If you were the one who wrote the message yourself, then feel free to change anything, but otherwise, you need to ask first. Yatanogarasu 22:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) There was a huge debate about that. They are not correct just because that's what the wikia wanted. There's no evidence that every single name was intended to be without the extra u. Also you are editing talk page comments of people which you have no right to do. SeaTerror 23:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You wanna edit a message, you ask whoever wrote it. Yatanogarasu 00:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: You and Seaterror As far as I'm concerned, editing the welcome messages (Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Lassoo page. etc.) is ok. But editing talkpages is not, at least not without prior permission by the user whose comments you'd edit. To be honest, I really don't understand the reason for your edits. What's the point of changing the welcome message of an Ip adress for example? -- 21:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Changing what somebody has said has nothing to do with grammar though ;-) 22:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) re:You and SeaTerror I agree, they are just grammar edits, but talk pages don't really need to be corrected. It's not necessary to fix redirects like that, unless it goes to a broken link or something. 23:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Edd War Si lo so che non lo stavi chiedendo a me, altrimenti me lo avresti chiesto direttamente. Ti ho risposto in inglese così tutti quanti possono capire perchè magari altri hanno quel dubbio. Cmq sia nel capitolo 0 (strong world) che nello special dell'anime, viene chiamata la "battaglia di Edd War", probabilmente è un gioco di parole di Oda, la parola "War" non è tradotta dal giapponese, ma viene pronunciata in inglese nel doppiaggio giapponese. Se ti interessa ti posso inviare i files. 13:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No changing other people's comments I see you still change other people's comments in talk pages and personal user pages. I told you you have no right to do that (unless it's obvious vandalism you are eliminating). This is your warning. 21:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit speed You are flooding the pants of the activity feed,seriously!....Please slow down your edit speed,if you are running a bot,please get it flagged else please slow down 'cause you know a lot of vandalism escapes in the activity..for example some one created an useless page (just a while ago and it was easily missed ,I marked it for deletion though)..hope you understand ..thanks:) Talk Pages Please stop adding or changing links and whatnot in random anon talk pages. It doesn't accomplish anything and is just unnecessary. You don't have to change every "Luffy" to "Monkey D. Luffy", that is why we have redirects. Please stop. 01:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Correct all the mistakes you want, just don't do it on other people's talk pages. 15:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC)